Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!
is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. In order to activate their transformation, they need their PreChanMirrors and PreCards. List of Sequences and First Appearance Cure Princess : Episode 1 Cure Lovely : Episode 1 Cure Lovely and Cure Princess : Episode 2 Cure Honey : Episode 11 Cure Lovely, Cure Princess and Cure Honey : Episode 12 Cure Sunset, Cure Wave: Episode 28 Cure Lovely and Cure Honey: Episode 29 Forever Lovely: Episode 48 Sequences Cure Lovely Megumi's PreChanMirror opens up, revealing her reflection. The button at the bottom glows and Megumi spins around and her hair turns magenta and styled in a ponytail. She leaps on to the PreCard and other two cards overlap and she then pushes it down into the mirror. She says the rest of the phrase and presses the button. The mirror then shows the image of Cure Lovely and pink light shines. As she starts to gain her clothes, Cure Lovely is wearing a light pink cloak covering most of her body. Then a bunch of pink hearts appear from the mirror and surround her. Two of those hearts hit her arms and her arm warmers appear. Then two more of them hit her legs and her boots, along with the pink ribbon decorations appear. Lovely then taps the mirror on her head and a headpiece appears. Then her earrings appear before she lands on a giant heart that explodes, forming the rest of her outfit. Lovely removes her cloak, revealing the rest of her ensemble. A winglike bow then appears on the back. She places the PreChanMirror on her right hip and a carrying case encases it. She grabs one more heart, which she puts on her left wrist and it turns into her LovePreBrace. She strikes a pose before introducing herself. As she does, she draws a heart which explodes into many smaller hearts before striking one more pose. Cure Princess Hime's PreChanMirror opens up and her reflection appears in it. Blue bubble-shaped lights shine and the button at the bottom glows. Hime spins around as her hair changes to light blue and is styled into pigtails. As her hair changes, Hime grabs to her pigtails. She dances on to the PreCard and the other two cards overlap and she then pushes it down into the mirror. She says the rest of the phrase and presses the button. The mirror shows Cure Princess' image on the card as blue light shines from the heart. Like Lovely's, Princess is wearing a light blue cloak. Blue hearts appear from the mirror and surround her. Two of them land on her wrists and turn into her bracelets. Then some more of them cover her legs and form her boots and stockings, along with blue decorations. Another blue heart appears from the mirror and forms her crown headpiece, which places itself on her head. Two more hearts form her earrings before she lands on a giant heart that forms the rest of her outfit. Princess removes the cloak, revealing her dress. A winglike bow appears on the back. She places her PreChanMirror on her right hip and a carrying case encases it. She then grabs another heart and places it on her left wrist, which forms into her LovePreBrace. She strikes a pose before her introduction. As she does so, she draws a circle that shrinks into a ball of light and she fires it like a bullet. She blows on her fingers before winking and striking one more pose. Cure Honey Yuko's PreChanMirror opens up and her reflection appears in it. The button glows and Yuko spins around while her hair changes to yellow. Then she leaps onto the PreCard and the other two cards overlap. Then she pushes down onto the mirror and says the rest of the phrase before pushing the button. As it does, the mirror shows the image of Cure Honey as yellow light shines out of the heart. Just like the other two Cures, Yuko is wearing a light yellow cloak. Yellow hearts come out of the mirror and follows the same procedure as the other two members. Two of them land on her arms, which gives them her bracelets. Then two more land on her legs, giving her boots. Honey taps her head on the mirror, which gives her a bow. Then two more hearts came in to form her earrings before she she jumps on to the yellow heart, which forms the rest of the outfit. Honey removes her cloak, which shows the dress. Just like Lovely and Princess, a winglike bow appears before placing her PreChanMirror on the right hip, encasing in a carrying case. To finish, one final heart appears and she claps on it to reveal her Triple Dance Honey Baton before making her pose to complete her transformation. As she introduced herself, she draws a clover on the baton before she makes her final pose. Group It is essentially the same as in the first episode, but switches between the two when their clothing appears before introducing themselves. Then they join hands and do one more pose as they say the battle cry For episode 12, the process is the same, but with Honey. Then in episode 24, Cure Fortune is added with her transformation call "Pretty Cure! Kirarin Star Symphony!" Cure Sunset and Cure Wave It starts with Ohana and Olina holding up their PreChanMirrors with their reflection shown in the mirror. Their hair changes style and color before they say the transformation phrase, though they are not shown pressing the button on the mirror. They are then shown wearing cloaks in their respective theme colors with their backs to each other and their hands clasped. Sunset's hairpieces and accessories appear, and then Wave's hairpieces and accessories appear. Then their LovePreBraces and the flowers on their shoes appear. They then are seen hugging a giant heart, which pops and causes the rest of their outfits to appear. Sunset then introduces herself and Wave does the same. They then say the rest of their introductory phrase, announcing themselves as the Alo~ha Pretty Cure. Forever Lovely The sequence is similar to that of Cure Lovely's, but when she leaps onto the PreCard, it shows Forever Lovely instead. After she twirls around with the hearts surrounding her, parts of her outfit appear, first her arm warmers, boots and then the rest of her outfit. She spins around and shouts out her introductory phrase before striking her pose. Key Animators * Cure Lovely's transformation: Hamano Yuuichi * Cure Princess' transformation: Itaoka Nishiki * Cure Honey's transformation: Ota Kazuhiro and Hamano Yuuichi Trivia *This is the earliest time where the Cures' hair changes color and style. It changes before the transformation phrase is even finished. *"Kawarunrun" roughly translates to "Time to change" and "kururin" loosely translates to "rolling." *The phrase "Happiness Charge" can be heard when the four jump onto the giant heart. *Ribbon's voice can be heard saying "Kawarunrun!" when the Cures open their PreChanMirror. Gallery Video Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations